Truth or Dare!
by Glaceon1362
Summary: What happens on New Years when all the Dex-holders come together for truth or dare? CHAOS! OCs included. First story, be nice please.


It was New Year's Eve, and all the Dex holders(plus Star and Delphi) were sitting around the fireplace in Professor Oak's lab. They were all calmly chatting and laughing as they waited for midnight. As they chatted, Gold came up with an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" he cheered happily, throwing his arms up in the air. Silver, who was sitting next to him, scowled. "Why?" he asked, eyes narrowing. Gold simply shrugged. "To make time go by."

Before Silver could object, the others erupted into cheers of agreement. "So it's decided." Gold smirked at his red-head friend.

"I'll go first." Gold continued, his smile resembling the Chesire cat's. "So, Silver, truth or dare?"

Silver growled. "Dare." He responded bluntly. Gold's smirk only grew wider. "You and Senior Green have to dress up as maids and serve Blue." The others started giggling and smirking at Silver and Green's faces, which were turning redder by the second. "I'll get the outfits!" Ruby laughed, racing into the other room. "Why the hell..?" Green muttered, turning to Sapph. She shrugged. "I don't even know anymore." She responded.

Ruby skipped back in with to frilly French maid outfits. "Here!" he snickered, handing his seniors the outfits. The two boys groaned and walked into the bathrooms.

5 minutes later, Blue was relaxing on the couch, silently giggling. A flustered Silver served her some cocoa while Green fanned her face with a giant leaf from Saur, just as equally flustered. "Y'know, you could've just asked for truth." Gold smirked, earning major glares from the poor maid-boys. "I hate you." They said in unison.

After changing back, Blue, Green, and Silver rejoined the others. "So, Red." Silver said, a small smirk on his face. "Truth or dare?" Red frowned. "Truth…?" he responded nervously. Silver grinned. "Tell us, who do you like?"

Red blushed the color of his eyes, not looking forward to this. "uh…" doing a quick calculation in his head, he came up with:

Truth=admit truth=have Blue go crazy + Yellow most likely passes out SO... act dense

"Well, I like everyone here! Everyone here is nice!" he flashed his trademark grin, causing everyone to sweat-drop unhappily, especially Yellow.

"Ruby, truth or-"

"Truth." The Coordinator instantly responded. Red frowned, deep in thought. "Hmmmm..." Blue leaned over and whispered something, causing Red to smirk. "Explain to us how you confessed to Sapph." Blue instantly burst out laughing, screaming. "YOU ACTUALLY DID IT, GOOD BOY!" Ruby blushed a little, but answered, "What on earth are you saying? I don't recall saying anything about love to her at all." Sapphire scowled, but managed to hold back her impulse to brutally murder Ruby.

"Senior Green, truth or dare?" Green raised an eyebrow. "Dare?" Ruby had an evil smirk on his face. What was with all the smirking? "You. Delphi. Strip rock-paper-scissors. Now." Delphi tilted her head. "Is that what it sounds like?" she asked, only to get nods from everyone else.

Green, however, was on the verge of a nose bleed just thinking about the possibilities. Red was about to kill Ruby, also thinking about the possibilities.

Crys, who also realized what could happen, whispered some advice into Delphi's ear, who nodded in agreement. "Ok…" she breathed. "Let's do this."

Green took a deep breath. "Oh boy…."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" Ruby yelled.

Green: paper

Delphi: gun

Green let loose the breath he was holding in. "Thank Arceus." He muttered, removing his socks.

This continued for about four more rounds, leaving Green shirtless and blushing uncontrollably, especially when Delphi climbed into his lap afterwards. "Thanks, Ruby." She giggled, handing him twenty bucks. Red gawked. "You BRIBED him to do that!?" Delphi nodded, giggling before resuming her position on the now furious Green.

"Soooooo, Bianca~" Delphi giggled, taking Green's turn (which pissed him off even more) "Truth or dare?"

"Dare…But if I don't want to do it, can I change?" the blonde responded shyly. Delphi gave her a genuine smile and nodded. "Ok then… you and Cheren need to go on a date tomorrow. And trust me, we won't forget." Delphi announced, gesturing to Blue when she said "we". Bianca and Cheren exchanged glances, then shrugged. "Sure. We ARE dating, you know." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses.

Cue girly squeals and tons of questions.

"Ok then," Bianca breathed, finally getting some space after that announcement. "Senior Blue, truth or dare?"

Blue giggled. "Truth."

"...who do you like? LIKE LIKE." Bianca asked, glaring at Red during the second sentence.

"Oh, um…" Blue flushed scarlet, eyes darting between Star, Green, and Silver, who all looked at her curiously. "Let's let the readers decide~" she giggled, breaking the fourth wall. Much to everyone's disappointment.

"Star, truth or dare?" Star frowned, a little uncomfortable with the evilness Blue was emitting. "Dare." He responded. _I can take this,_ he thought. _after all, I've seen wor-_

"Wear one of the dresses Ruby made." She smirked, enjoying Star's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh HELL no!" he cried, burying his head into his palms. "Starrrrrrrrrr~" said boy looked up to see Ruby holding a huge pink ball gown.

"I hate you all." Star hissed as he endured the laughter and cameras that his so-called friends were using. "Oh, relax. It's not like this is gonna go on the internet-"

"And send!" Gold laughed.

"….I hate you all."

After THAT horrific scene, Star was back in his usual clothes and plotting his revenge. "Crys, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The Capturer answered. "Kiss Gold on the cheek and Silver on the lips." Crys blushed a little, but nonetheless agreed.

"WHAT!? CRYS, YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS OTHER MEN!" Gold screamed frantically. "Who said you're a man?" Star retorted, causing the others to snicker. Crys giggled and kissed Gold's cheek. "Relax." She reassured Gold, who sighed. Crys then walked over to Silver and promptly smacked Silver's lips to hers. Of course, Gold and Soul fumed while everyone just stared in shock as the two had a mini make out session. After it ended, Crys smiled and said, "I can see why Soul enjoys kissing you." Only to be attacked by said girl.

**One cat-fight later…**

"So, White, truth or dare?" Crys smiled, wanting to get her juniors into the game. "Dare." She resonded, willing to take a challenge. "Ok, so all of the Unova Dex holders, grab Cheren's skinny jeans and then snap 'em, really hard." Cheren scowled. "Where did THAT come from?" he asked, but was cut off when his fellow Unova Dex holders each grabbed a part of his jeans, Bianca grabbing his back pockets that were on his butt, pulled them out, and then snapped them back. HARD.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" Cheren screamed, angrily swatting at Black, who was trying to have another go.

"Ok then… senior Gold, truth or dare?"

"Don't even need to ask, White. Dare." White quietly motioned for him to wait, grabbing some soda from the counter and chugging a WHOLE LITER. "Wha…?"

Now on a sugar high, White giggled, her voice slurred, "Put a toilet plunger on Silvy's heaaaad." She swerved dangerously before sitting down. Silver glanced worriedly at his junior before sighing, "Just…do it."

Two minutes later, Silver was sitting with the Professor's old plunger on his head and Blue's camera snapping pictures of this priceless moment.


End file.
